La vie en rose
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Y, fue en ese mismo momento, cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Uno, esa canción que resonaba en un bar francés era, por lo mucho, uno de los peores sonidos que había escuchado en su vida y, dos, la melodía conocida como "la vie en rose" que resonaba en el recinto le daba asco, pero la adoraba. /¿FrUk?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de Hidecaz.

 ** _Título:_** _La vie en rose._

 ** _Resumen:_** Y, fue en ese mismo momento, cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Uno, esa canción que resonaba en un bar francés era, por lo mucho, uno de los peores sonidos que había escuchado en su vida y, dos, la melodía conocida como " _la vie en rose_ " que resonaba en el recinto le daba asco, pero la adoraba.

 ** _Personajes principales:_** Inglaterra, Francia.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Muerte de un personaje.

 ** _Dedicada a:_** Marcia Andrea. ¡Feliz navidad! (Aunque aún falte)

* * *

 ** _La vie en rose._**

* * *

 ** _Funeral._**

* * *

 _Ese día había despertado con un inevitable buen humor, pero con cierto revoltijo en su estómago que no podía descifrar el por qué._

Cuando llegó al lugar —un pequeño bosque de Francia, uno de los más bonitos de su territorio— no pudo evitar embozar una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Saludó a todas las naciones que estaban ahí, al principio decidió que sería mucho mejor ir hablando con los países que ir directo al punto de ese encuentro.

Su buen humor fue recibido con sorpresa, pero —para ser sinceros— muchos ya lo esperaban, hasta hubieran visto raro el que su humor se pareciera al de Italia quién seguía llorando. Eso logró que algunas de las naciones fruncieran el ceño al verlo tan campante. Uno de ellos fue España que —aun con lágrimas en los ojos— le había gritado que se vaya. El ibérico se sentía muy afectado por la reunión, ya que con esto se confirmaba que todos sus amigos ya no estarían con él.

Inglaterra no se dejó arruinar el buen humor con la protesta de España, tampoco es como si le importara escuchar los gimoteos de ese imbécil.

Estados Unidos fue a saludarlo y hasta se asustó un poco por la bienvenida feliz que este le había dado. En verdad que ver a Inglaterra tan feliz le había dado cierto miedo. Canadá por detrás también le veía raro, pero no dijo nada o al menos nada que fuera escuchado por los demás.

Al pasar las horas todas las naciones afectadas por la reunión dejaron sus semblantes serios y tristes, llegando a tomar los vinos que había traído Italia para la reunión. Fue en ese punto donde Inglaterra se alejó de los demás y decidió que, de una vez por todas, ir a visitar la tumba de Francia.

Para ese momento el sol ya estaba perdiendo contra la noche, y los árboles daban grandes sombras que hacían ver el hermoso bosque algo lúgubre. Gran Bretaña tuvo que agacharse un poco para observar bien aquellos arreglos florales que estaban en el piso y, en medio, solo una foto de Francia. Ese era su féretro.

Inglaterra no había traído alguna flor o algo parecido para Francia, solo había llegado a su funeral con una sonrisa en su rostro y el mejor ánimo que podía existir, pero al ver ese pequeño espacio que las otras naciones habían hecho, no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño molesto por aquello.

Las naciones no tienen nombres para ser puestos en los funerales de humanos, no tenían cuerpos para ser enterrados, solo eran seres que representaban a un nación. Ellos existen, pero a la vez no. Es por eso que ver esas flores para recordar a Francia le pareció tan innecesario. Ya no existía Francia, ya no había. Las ciudades que juntas antes formaban a Francia se habían dividido y es por eso que ahora, esa nación, solo era parte de la historia tal y como lo fue Prusia.

Su sonrisa no se desvaneció sin embargo.

Y solo se atrevió a regalar al difunto una ligera risa al saberlo muerto.

 _«_ _Ya era hora de que mueras, rana_ » había pensado muy divertido mientras seguía riendo.

Las naciones de a poco se habían ido, al final Inglaterra se había quedado solo, viendo aún las flores dadas para Francia. Supo casi de inmediato que no deseaba irse de ahí. No quería tan solo volver a su casa y seguir siendo feliz por la muerte de su eterno rival. No. Se dio cuenta que quería quedarse en ese bosque, en lo que había sido alguna vez Francia.

Al menos por un rato más, al menos unas horas más.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su soledad y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, desvió la vista de ese tonto y patético féretro

—Solo es para no olvidar que estás muerto, rana —Dijo en voz alta, como si el otro le pudiera escuchar.

* * *

Bien, este no es un One Shot como podrán ver, la verdad es que mi idea principal era hacerlo así, pero… maldición, había muchas cosas que debo establecer y creo que sería muy largo para hacerlo en un one shot, así que serán varios capítulos (diez si lo calculo bien).

En fin ¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste y, el por qué murió Francia se dirá luego. Ya lo tengo planeado y todo —oh, flojera para escribir, sal de aquí por favor— por lo cual la historia espero no dejar así nomás.

Los capítulos serán cortos, así como este. Lo hago para que no me tranque en hacerlo y sea más fácil, espero que eso no signifique su desinterés en esta historia.

La canción "La vie en rose" es una melodía con muchas variaciones, yo me inspiré más en la versión de Laura Anton. Es linda y bella, aunque el significado de la canción no tenga nada que ver con la historia, ya se verá por qué es tan importante.

Desearía leer qué es lo que piensan de esta historia.

Espero leerlos pronto.

Y, como diría Francia, _au revoir._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Territorio._**

* * *

Al pasar dos días del funeral, comenzaron los problemas limítrofes entre todos los ex–vecinos de Francia. Alguien pensaría que las demás naciones esperarían un poco más antes de comenzar a moverse, pero sin duda ese pensamiento estaba equivocado.

 _Al menos Inglaterra tuvo el error de pensar así._

España, a pesar de ser buen amigo del difunto, a pesar de haber llorado cual imbécil en su funeral, fue el primero en sacar sus armas y proclamar el territorio francés como suyo. Ondeó su bandera en primeras tierras que pisó y deseo tomar toda la extensión.

El ibérico decía —argumentaba mucho eso— que las tierras que agarraba siempre tuvieron que ser suyas. Con eso demostró de nuevo su codicia por conquistar, su ansia de poder y logró que el odio de Inglaterra crezca de modo _casi_ alarmante, _casi_ , ya que nadie parecía importarle. El porqué de su enojo solo se debía a que no podía soportar la idea de España crezca en territorio. El muy maldito quería ser mejor que él y Gran Bretaña no se dejaría.

Luego de eso, las otras naciones no se hicieron esperar, comenzando con Alemania, quien también deseo apoderarse de ese territorio con ayuda de Italia del Norte. Ambos aliados metieron con anterioridad ciertos pobladores desde hace un tiempo, por lo cual les había facilitado el dominio de cierto espacio.

Alemania parecía feliz de que su plan estuviera funcionado, mientras que Italia estaba ciertamente en paz con no tener que usar armas. Inglaterra sin embargo se encontró gruñendo y quejándose que ese plan era basura, algo muy cobarde y ruin. No sabía por qué le tomaba importancia, él pensó que tal vez fue porque no se le ocurrió. En verdad no importaba.

Bélgica tenía planes, desde hace un tiempo, de agarrar ciertas partes. Su extensión territorial creció, pero con más de calma de lo que había hecho España y menos pacifico que Alemania e Italia. Pero de igual forma eso molesto a Inglaterra, pero esta vez no supo muy bien el decir el por qué, quizás simplemente le molestaba el hecho que todo el mundo había planeado el cómo dominar el territorio francés excepto él —¡Maldición! ¡Andorra, Mónaco y Luxemburgo también habían hecho planes!— No sabía por qué él no los había hecho, de todas formas.

La muerte de Francia no había aparecido de un día a otro, había indicios claros y preocupantes que nadie pudo parar. Las rebeliones de sus ciudades tomaron un papel muy importante para la desaparición de la nación y todo esto ya lo sabía Inglaterra, pues él lo había visto y hasta ayudado un poco. Así que todo esto podía haber sido predicho sin dar muchas vueltas al tema, sin tener que ser un genio o ser una nación. Pasaría, supo muy bien que pasaría y es por eso que no entendía por qué…

—¿Otra taza rota?

Inglaterra volteó su mirada para encontrarse con su hermano, Escocia, quién tenía una mueca medio enojada o divertida en su rostro, este señalaba en vaso que se suponía que agarrando él. De inmediato se dio cuenta que había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que al final, de nuevo, había soltado la taza, haciendo que cayera al piso y se destrozara en miles de pedazos.

Resopló.

—Ya son cinco y solo es por hoy.

Inglaterra se levantó de la silla de cuero y sin decir palabra sacó un recogedor y una escoba para ocuparse de su desastre. Escocia no se movió de su sitio, mientras veía la actividad de su hermano en un total mutismo. Al final frunció el ceño y bufó.

—He oído que has mandado un ejercitó para luchar por la casa de ese francés ¿Es cierto?

No se dignó a responder, sin embargo acabó de recoger los restos de la vajilla blanca que tanto le gustaba. Estaba verdaderamente molesto al pensar que —en menos de una semana— tendría que comprar otra docena de tazas. Fue cuando levantó la mirada que le respondió:

—¿Para qué has venido?

—Ya sabes porque.

—Si yo mando o no ejercito es problema mío.

Escocia rió en ese momento, totalmente divertido por ese comentario. La actitud de su hermano le hizo pensar que algo no estaba entendiendo. Bueno, este último Escocia había pasado por su casa casi cada día —por eso también sabía el descuido de sus tazas— y parecía estar mucho más feliz y contento por algo que…

—A mí ya no me importa eso, hermanito —Una sonrisa confiada nació— Quiero decirte que ya casi lo consigo. Falta poco para ser libre y hacer que esta unión muera de una vez por todas.

Inglaterra pudo sentir como temblaba al escuchar eso. No, no le tenía miedo, ya entendía lo que quería decir Escocia, pero al escuchar la muera salir de los labios de su hermano quedó petrificado por un segundo. Claro, era obvio, moriría el Reino Unido. Escocia se iba a independizar. A pesar de todo Inglaterra se encontraba algo triste que su hermano lo esté consiguiendo.

—Está bien…

No supo que más decir y pareció que eso fue suficiente como para Escocia levantara una ceja y le preguntara si se sentía triste con eso. Inglaterra negó, porque no sabía que otra cosa decir. Echó los restos de la taza al basurero y vio a su hermano que seguía ahí.

—¿Pasa algo?

Escocia lo examinó por un momento más, sintiendo quizás un poco de confusión por las palabras tan calmadas que estaba dando Inglaterra. La verdad es que ni siquiera Gran Bretaña sabía porque estaba tan tranquilo, menos agresivo. Solo quiso culpar al desgaste económico que acontecía en ese momento y a la cierta herida que le daba el saber que sus hermanos le dejaban.

—Te siento enfermo —Argumentó su hermano— Tal vez tu crisis económica está peor de lo que pensaba.

—Estoy bien, gracias. No estoy enfermo y mis problemas son casi nada.

Escocia solo bufó, sabiendo que eso es mentira, pero no dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta para retirarse del cuarto sin antes mencionar:

—Con el estado en el que estas, no veo recomendable que entres en guerra por ese territorio.

Inglaterra por fin se molestó y antes de cerrar la puerta de su sala, le gritó a su hermano qué él decidía que era bueno o no para su gente, que no se metiera en esas cosas. Después de todo Gran Bretaña era fuerte y siempre sería así, luego de su gritó cerró el pórtico aún molesto.

Y casi de inmediato se puso el uniforme militar, listo para botar al hipócrita de España, los cobardes alemanes e italianos, mandaría a Bélgica de nuevo a su casa y a los demás los haría temblar con su presencia.

No lo hacía por Francia, no, sino que siempre quiso conquistar ese territorio y ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

No importaba lo que cierta parte de su cabeza le dijera que no solo era por eso.

* * *

¿Tan rápido?

Sí, sí, bueno esta historia la amo, de verdad. Solo que le tengo algo de pavor por el manejo de algunos personajes y la trama en sí.

Este capítulo prácticamente ya estaba hecho en mi cerebro, por eso no me costó nada el hacerlo, pero el siguiente… no sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Tengo una idea general de lo que quiera hacer, pero no más. Para colmo ya tengo hasta el final escrito —bueno, no escrito, sino está en un audio cuando la musa estaba de mi lado— pero no sé cómo poner el resto de mis ideas aquí.

Espero que les guste.

Yo sé que alguien me dejó en sus favoritos y no comenta —Gracias por dejarme en tus favoritos y en tus alertas, se te agradece, de verdad— así que le digo a esa persona, sí, tú, la que está leyendo ahora mismo ¡comentar no te mata!

Jajaja, en fin, espero leer sus comentarios, eso me hace feliz.

Nos leemos.

 _Advertencia: No sé cómo es Escocia, estuve algo perdida con esto, así que, bueno, si tan Escocia no les parece —sé que aún no aparece él en Hetalia, pero igual— díganme. También de Inglaterra, aun le tengo miedo._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Suiza._**

* * *

—¿Qué tan bueno sigues siendo?

Suiza ante la pregunta de Inglaterra no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, casi incrédulo, casi sorprendido. Bueno la verdad es que hace muchos años nadie había venido a él por ese tipo de tratos, así que si, más que todo se encontraba curioso. Inglaterra pidiendo ese tipo de cosas era muy raro, sobre todo en la situación actual. Unió sus manos y apoyo su barbilla.

—Pensaba que pronto mis servicios serían útiles —Admitió— Así que me he estado preparando para esto, sin embargo sé tú situación ¿Crees poder pagarme?

Inglaterra parecía un poco más pálido de lo normal, pudo notar en ese mismo momento, con ojeras en los ojos y una cara demacrada. ¿Cuánta decadencia había en sus tierras? ¿Cuánta gente estaba sufriendo para que Inglaterra se vea así? Suiza no quería saber, no le incumbía, pero aun así su mente se lo preguntaba.

—Si no pudiera pagarte no estaría aquí en primer lugar —Gruñó.

Apoyó su espalda hacía atrás, para sentarse mejor, chasqueó los dedos para indicar que le trajeran los documentos necesarios para hacerlo oficial.

—Bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

¿Por qué alguien estaría tan mal para pedirle ayuda de nuevo? Habían pasado tantos años sin que alguien hiciera, ya que ahora todos tenían fuerzas militares impresionantes —no es que Suiza se quedara atrás— No sabía los motivos para que Gran Bretaña decidiera hacer eso de nuevo.

—Necesito tu ayuda para… tomar todo el territorio francés.

"¡¿TODO?!" Estuvo a punto de preguntar, porque si quería eso ya entendía el problema: era por España.

Sabía que Inglaterra no estaba en un buen momento, se puso tan débil que no pudo detener a sus hermanos de irse de su casa. También sabía que España había crecido económicamente —eso fue otra causante de la muerte de Francia— por lo cual en un momento así, Inglaterra no podía ganar contra España.

Pero, también se debía ver que el único oponente importante sería él —tal vez sí el más duro de vencer— Alemania tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados si quisieran robar el territorio que ya estaba ganando, y los demás… Lo que pedía era mucho, pero la cara de Inglaterra parecía que no tenías dudas en hacerlo.

—Te costara mucho… —Inglaterra asintió levemente frunciendo las cejas— Pero antes de aceptar quiero saber ¿Por qué quieres todo el territorio?

Gran Bretaña pestañó varias veces, no esperaba la pregunta y le tomó por sorpresa. Por un momento dejó ese semblante serio que había tenido y solo parecía… confundido. No contestó de inmediato, parecía que tampoco tenía una repuesta muy clara.

—¿Eso importa? —Al final habló.

—A mí no me importa —Se encogió de hombros— Solo quiero saber los motivos por los cuales te voy a ayudar

Inglaterra tomó aire por la boca por un momento, como dándose valor para decir:

—Yo siempre quise ese territorio, no permitiré que nadie más que yo lo obtenga.

Suiza pensó que no solo era por eso, pero tampoco le importó. En ese momento apareció Berna con el contrato. Inglaterra lo leyó y luego firmó. Se dieron las manos y acordaron cuando comenzarían con todo.

Suiza, antes que se vaya Inglaterra, pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba muy frío y que había tosido un par de veces.

Botó un suspiro cuando se fue, Berna le vio raro.

—¿Pasa algo señor Suiza?

Hizo una mueca.

—No sé si ayudarlo a suicidarse o no… —Acabó diciendo. Berna no entendió eso.

* * *

Berna, por sí, es la capital de Suiza. Solo por si las mocas.

En fin, por si no sabían Suiza un tiempo fue contratado como mercenario para muchos frentes de batalla —cobraban un motón y eran fieles para las naciones que eran contratados— ¡Era un país de mercenarios! Pero luego la gente comenzó a pensar que sería mejor entrenar a su propio ejército en vez de siempre usar a los suizos (los que más le contrataron fueron Francia, Italia y España, aunque este último encontró una estrategia para vencerlos) ya que estos pedían mucho dinero. Fue así que Suiza dejó de ser contratado y comenzaron a ver otra manera para su sustento económico.

En la historia… Suiza jamás pareció querer entrar en guerra por un territorio, es más creo que no tuvo guerras porque sí, siempre entró como mercenario —creo, no leí toda su historia— así que ahora, sabiendo de la muerte de Francia, se preparó militarmente —ya sea en armas o en sus soldados— sabiendo que alguien iría a buscarlo, no esperaba que Inglaterra viniera, ya que en serio está mal en su economía.

Oh, bueno, al final no se preocupen, Suiza ayudara a Inglaterra. Suiza también pasa por un momento difícil ¡Y ni que se diga de Liechtenstein! La chica puede llegar a tener un destino similar al de Francia, Suiza está preocupado. ¡Necesita dinero!

Bueno ¿Qué tal?

Como verán este es un escenario en el futuro y estoy intentando hacer que lo más realista que puedo. Ya que en esta parte hay que ver que Inglaterra estaba débil desde antes, haciendo así que sus hermanos tomaran la oportunidad de independizarse al final de él. Las cosas cambian y esto es muy complicado.

¡Espero que les guste!

Nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Estúpido._**

* * *

Lo había leído en los periódicos, solo por ese medio se había enterado de la situación de Europa. Estados Unidos arqueó una ceja sin convencerse totalmente de lo que leía. ¿Inglaterra pidiendo prestado a China grandes cantidades de dinero para contratar a Suiza? ¿Por qué? La situación de Inglaterra estaba deplorable —la última vez que lo había visto tocia mucho— no entendía por qué hacía eso. ¡Inglaterra nunca fue tan irracional!

Dejó el informativo en la mesa. Vio su celular preguntándose si debería llamar a Gran Bretaña y decirle que si todo lo leído era verdad, luego al pensar en los gritos y protestas que este le podría dar, prefirió que la mejor idea fuera simplemente quedarse viendo la situación desde su casa.

Era muy bueno vivir en un lugar mucho más tranquilo que Europa.

Sin embargo en unos minutos, su celular sí sonó. Alarmado pensó que podría ser Inglaterra, no tenía mucha lógica que sea esa nación, pero aun así contesto casi gritando:

—¡Inglaterra!

Pero en la otra línea solo se escuchó un suspiro.

—No, soy Canadá.

—Oh, lo siento —Rió un rato— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué llamas?

Se escuchó como su hermano vacilaba por un momento.

—Parece que tú también sabes lo que ocurre en Europa ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Canadá también estaba preocupado por la situación, bueno era obvio que también fuera así. Antes que Inglaterra levantara su bandera en proclamación de guerra, la conquista de la parte de Francia había sido bastante tranquila. España solo se ocupaba de agarrar las cosas que más le gustaban, sin intentar afrontar a Andorra o Mónaco o cualquiera país que encontrara. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Inglaterra? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza ahora?

Estados Unidos no lo entendía. No podía comprender por qué hacía ese tipo de cosas ¿Acaso quería morir? Hace poco había muerto Francia, bueno, ya había pasado medio año desde eso, pero parecía que Inglaterra quería tener el mismo destino. EEUU estaba molesto con ese pensamiento.

—Ayer me encontré con él —Aclaró su hermano.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Otro silencio.

—No está muy bien, está muy pálido. Parecía muy enfermo, pero a pesar de eso estaba muy decidido a continuar con la conquista. ¿Crees que debamos hacer algo para detenerlo?

—No lo creo. No podemos.

Canadá entendió el _"no podemos"_ casi de inmediato. Era verdad, no podían hacer nada ahora que Inglaterra estaba decidido. Era muy terco y lo sabían, maldita sea, lo sabían muy bien. Solo pudo dar un suspiro cansado, en ambas líneas se escuchó lo mismo.

—Morirá.

—Lo sé.

De nuevo el silencio en la línea, Estados Unidos creyó oír el gimoteo de Canadá, lo que le causó algo más de confusión. ¿Para qué llorar por algo así? ¿Por qué querer morir así?

¿Las reuniones de la ONU antes de la muerte de Francia hubieran podido predecir esa situación?

Estados Unidos se encontró a si mismo frunciendo el ceño, pensando que los silencios raros en esas juntas, los ceños fruncidos y susurros hechos por el inglés no le habían llamado la atención en ese mismo momento, pero ahora…

Canadá estaba triste por la muerte de Francia, después de todo este conjunto a Inglaterra lo habían criado —en medio de peleas todo el rato, sí, pero aun así habían estado ahí— así que podía entender un poco su llanto, sus reclamos de qué podían ver la manera de hacer algo, pero no podía entender el por qué a pesar de saber toda la verdad, él no podía llorar.

Inglaterra odiaba a Francia, siempre fue así y el sentimiento era correspondido, así que… ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan decidido a tomar todo el territorio francés?

Cuando la llamada acabó, se sentó en el sofá, cubriendo sus ojos con la mano dando un largo suspiro.

Inglaterra era estúpido.

* * *

Este capítulo debía parecer China. Inglaterra le debía pedir prestado dinero y demás, pero cuando me di cuenta se parecería mucho al episodio de Suiza, así que decidí que mejor no. Aunque aun así me gusta la parte donde China le regodeaba a Inglaterra que todos ellos de occidente eran muy problemáticos. Ya saben, China siendo el viejito que lo sabe todo, jajaja.

En fin, en esta parte quiero aclarar que Estados Unidos no tuvo un problema económico importarte, pero ya no es potencia mundial, este título se lo robó China — por eso Inglaterra fue con él— así que ahora él está en la cima. Japón quiere robarle el título a como dé lugar. Rusia parece bastante feliz con que Estados Unidos no esté en la cima, está alegre por China. Rusia este último le está pidiendo a China matrimonio…

Por otra parte Canadá está muy preocupado por la situación —Si muere Inglaterra ¡Cómo podrá hacer tratos con Estados Unidos! (referencia al manga de Hetalia) — así que fue a hablar con Inglaterra, este está mucho más tranquilo que de costumbre y cuando vio a Canadá le pidió casi de inmediato que se marchara. Canadá ni siquiera pudo hablar mucho con él. Está hecho una bola de nervios. Pobre chico.

Bueno, espero que les guste. Estos capítulos están saliendo muy rápido. La inspiración me quiere.

Desearía leer sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _(P.D: Como se acerca navidad, estaba pensando que aquellos que querían leer el manga de Hetalia y no lo encuentran, yo tengo el link. No es algo completo, pero hay varios capítulos nuevos que yo adoré. Así que a los que quieran que les diga cuál es, me dicen y se los doy)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Debilidad._**

* * *

Cuando escupió sangre en esa detestable tierra, lo único que pudo pensar fue en: Maldito territorio francés.

Había llegado al campo de batalla con un ojo morado. Su superior no quería esta guerra y le había gritado por hacer ese tipo de cosas sin su permiso. Le reiteró la situación de su casa, de la gente que vivía ahí. Le había mostrado en un espejo su mismo rostro demacrado, pero a pesar de todo Inglaterra no bajo la cabeza en ningún momento y se mantuvo firme con la decisión. Su jefe, furioso y desesperado, le había dado un puñete en la cara. Inglaterra ni siquiera replicó.

Al final su jefe le preguntó el por qué su ferviente deseo de tomar poderío de esa porción de tierra. Le temblaron los labios, pero al final le había dicho:

—Esa tierra siempre tuvo que ser mía.

Su jefe solo pudo suspirar y tuvo que aceptar. No le quedaba de otra.

Pero ahora se sentía fatal. Tocía sangre en cada y a veces se mareaba en el campo de batalla ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía durar? Inglaterra de verdad que no le importaba demasiado eso, le valía aquello.

—¿En serio quieres seguir con esto?

Le había preguntado Suiza la primera vez que había perdido la consciencia y este tuvo que ayudarlo para que no muera en el campo de batalla.

Inglaterra vio sus manos con los rastros casi nulos de la sangre que había tenido, luego pensó en como estaba, en la situación de su gente, ahí se encontró temblando y se le pasó por la mente el hecho que aún no era demasiado tarde para retirarse, si se iba ahora podría aun vivir.

Extrañamente cuando pensó en eso, hubo una voz que apareció de la nada. No era su voz, ni de algún hada que había estado por ahí. No. Era de alguien muerto.

 _«_ _Siempre supe que eras un cobarde,_ _Angleterre. Sabía que te rendirías fácilmente_ _»_ _._

Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo y para mostrarle a ese ser molesto que no se rendiría, decidió pararse aunque aún se encontraba tambaleante y sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar para enfrentarse a España. Esto lo hacía solo porque quería él y nadie más.

«Te mostraré, rana, que yo puedo obtener tu estúpido territorio sin importar qué».

* * *

Bien, he de decir que este no era el capítulo que tenía que estar aquí, no, debía aparecer primero Hungría, pero ¡Maldición! A la que dedicó la historia me hace ver puntos cada más importantes y, claramente, más complicados que debo hacer. Ya tengo el capítulo de Hungría y si aún me gusta lo que he escrito, lo publicare ahora, sino… tal vez… luego….

En fin, este capítulo —o drabble, tal vez sería mejor decir— no tiene mucho sentido, pero me encantó escribirlo. Amo a Inglaterra.

P.D: Quería Yarala, oh, querida, estoy muy feliz por tu comentario. Ya te hablare por P.M o por un comentario a tu historia. Hablamos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hungría._**

* * *

Ella estaba en el pequeño jardín que Alemania tenía detrás de su casa, con el sol alumbrándole la cara. En ese momento el germano no estaba en su residencia, pues estaba peleando junto a Italia por las tierras que había obtenido, pero que fueron amenazadas por Inglaterra por algo que nadie entendía.

Ella vio el pajarito volando alrededor y solo pudo sonreír un poco. La muerte de Francia le había sorprendido un poco —a nadie le había tomado por sorpresa totalmente, solo a una persona que parecía que se había vuelto loco gracias a eso— ya que con eso significaba que si una nación había muerto, muchas otras podrían correr el mismo riesgo. La ONU no pudo ayudarlo, pese a que este era una figura permanente e importante de la misma.

Las naciones comenzaron a temer acabar de igual manera y desconfiar de la utilidad de la ONU. ¡Una nación había muerto pese a la época de paz que se estaba viviendo! En ese momento muchas naciones declararon que querían ser retiradas de la ONU.

Ella botó un suspiro mientras se sentaba, viendo las flores crecidas por un buen tiempo, observando con tranquilidad aquello. Ella no estaba en un lío en ese preciso momento, tampoco estaba tan mal económicamente para estar preocupándose —estaba estable, por ahora— así que podía ver la situación desde una distancia segura, empero a pesar de no tener ningún motivo en especial para estar mal, ella se sentía inquieta.

El pequeño pájaro amarillo se posó en su cabeza en ese mismo instante, mientras ella seguía recostada sobre la tierra. Estaba algo preocupada por Italia ya es que este pasaba por momentos no muy buenos, pero ese no era su motivo para estar nerviosa. Quizás ella jamás se encontró hablando mucho tiempo con Inglaterra, tal vez a penas y se conocían, pero… de alguna manera, que ni ella podía explicar, se sentía preocupada por él y su situación actual.

Muchos tomaban a Inglaterra solamente como un idiota o un loco, pero ella se sentía identificada con él de alguna manera rara. Cuando murió Prusia, al igual que con Francia, todos ya esperaban su fallecimiento. En este caso a la que le tomó por sorpresa fue a ella.

Al no saber nada de él por un buen tiempo —dos, tres, cinco o quizás cincuenta años después— ella había preguntado a Austria sí sabía qué le había pasado. Austria, con su cara seria, le había informado que llevaba un buen tiempo muerto. Ella no lo podía creerlo y pasó mucho tiempo diciendo que eso no le había importado.

El pajarito no era Gilbirt, sino un animal real, uno que si podía morir en poco tiempo, pero Hungría los había agarrado y criado a muchas generaciones de esa ave, ya que así podía pensar que Gilbirt estaba vivo.

Lo que le pasaba a Inglaterra no era un momento de estupidez abrupta o de locura desenfrenada, no se debía a la ambición que él siempre proclamaba, no —aunque la verdad es que ella no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que su deducción sea totalmente correcta— según ella todo esto era porque Inglaterra pasaba por algo similar a lo que ella sufrió.

 _Negación…_

Por eso ella estaba preocupada.

Es cierto decir que no tenía una relación muy cercana con Inglaterra y cabe aclarar que no tenía motivos muy fuertes para estar preocupándose por él, pero al ver una vez el pequeño jardín que se usaba para recordar lo que una vez fue Prusia, ella sintió que debía ayudarlo.

Tomó un poco más de aire y pasó unos largos minutos para decidir irse del lugar.

Iría a su casa y llamaría, sí, lo haría.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bien, he querido aclarar unas cuantas cosas desde antes, pero… creo y solo creo, que en verdad esta historia está tomando giros completamente no planificados y complicados. Esto es meramente por mi mente que quiere darle explicaciones correctas y posibles a los hechos. Maldita mente mía. Así que con todo esto, me pregunto si yo misma estoy dando un paso lento y conciso a la destrucción del mundo —¿Alguien más piensa así? seguramente no, porque aún no he puesto nada de eso todavía— así que todo esto se podría llamar como el inició lento de algo peor.

Lo único que temo es que me esté metiendo en algo que luego no pueda controlar.

En fin, este capítulo lo tuve que rehacer, Italia debía aparecer, pero… cuando lo volví a leer no me gusto y decidí que… mejor no. Es el primer capítulo que tuve que volver a escribirlo y con el que me tarde más.

Una pequeña cosa para que esperen aún más el próximo capítulo… aparecerá Francia —un recuerdo del cómo se murió— Espero que no lo esperen demasiado, jajajaja.

Ojala les haya gustado.

 _P.D: Marcia este capítulo te lo entrego hoy para que te sientas mejor. Ya te lo dije ¡No puedes morir aún!_

 _P.D.2: Yarala amo tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por ellos. Espero que te guste este episodio donde tu amada tierra aparece. Ella será importante en la trama así que… espero que te agrade. Ah, por cierto… ¡Eres cruel! (referencia a tu historia donde Inglaterra pierde la memoria…)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Francia_**

* * *

—Ya no podemos seguir viviendo así, monsieur Francia.

Francia comprendió todo eso, pero eso no evitó que las palabras le hirieran. Cerró los ojos mientras asentía y decía que lo sabía. Paris, sin embargo, al verlo tan tranquilo, solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Normandía por el otro lado gruñó desesperado diciendo que para qué debían contarle todo eso a Francia.

—Lo siento… Supongo que ahora yo… —detuvo sus palabras a la par que se sentía querer llorar. Oh, no, Francia iba a derrumbarse ahí, con todas las ciudades que eran parte de su casa. Ya no podía más. La economía se fue al traste, las ONU ya no le fue de ayuda. Estaba perdido y ahora sabía que él iba a morir.

—Nosotros los sentimos —habló Bretaña, quien solo dio un suspiro—. Pero no tenemos otra opción.

—Lo entiendo…

Dicho eso, todas las ciudades comenzaron irse, algunas molestas otras queriendo ocultarlo. Francia al encontrarse solo por fin pudo llorar. Todo se iba al basurero. Tantos años con vida y ahora, en un momento de paz, iba a morir. Se sentía patético, inútil. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

Tal vez había sido su culpa, quizás se despreocupo mucho en el carácter administrativo, pero… ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Todos le habían dejado. Hasta la ONU. Estaba solo…

Pero… ¿No que siempre estaba solo?

En un momento tonto y pasivo, arrastrando sus pies con cansancio, decidió acercase al teléfono y hacer una llamada. Estaba muy pálido y flaco. Podía verse en un espejo cercano y saber que tenía la barba crecida, pero sin las fuerzas suficientes como para hacer algo al respecto. Los cabellos enmarañados y con ojeras fatales.

¿Dónde está ese hombre elegante y fuerte que alguna vez fue? No lo sabía, Francia no sabía que había pasado con ese sujeto.

El sonido frecuente para avisar de la llamada, por fin paró y pudo oír su voz.

—¿Qué quieres?

Abrió sus labios para hablar, pero ahí se dio cuenta que seguía llorando y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Gimoteaba levemente. El silencio en la otra línea fue algo que ni siquiera notó y Francia se sintió tonto por haber llamado, por no poder decir alguna palabra.

—¿Estas llorando?

—Inglaterra —habló de repente, aunque su voz seguía siendo ahogada— Oh, Inglaterra, cher, quiero decir que… quiero pedirte un favor.

A pesar de saber que Inglaterra no era su mejor amigo, siquiera era un amigo, no se le pasó por la mente que este rechazara sus posibles últimas peticiones. Así que, sin esperar a que este respondiera siguió hablando sobre cosas tontas y patéticas. Cuando dejó de hablar solo escuchó un gruñido.

—No pienso cumplir ese favor, rana.

Sus labios temblaron, pero el apodo le dio cierta melancolía y le llenó de tristeza. Volvió a sollozar, pero también se puso molesto.

—Moriré, al menos…

—Deja de ser dramático, ambos sabemos que no lo harás.

—Lo haré, Angleterre, lo haré. ¿Así qué al menos podríamos dejar de pelear por esta ocasión?

Escuchó un bufido.

—Tú jamás morirás…

—Si al menos alguien me hubiera ayudado antes, quizás mi destino no fuera este.

Y silencio, luego el titilar típico para advertir que le había colgado. Francia lanzó el teléfono lejos y se botó a en su cama.

—Excelente, Inglaterra, muy bien. Esta de seguro que será nuestra última llamada.

* * *

Tres días después los gobernantes de las ciudades de Francia obtuvieron su independencia. El nombre de Francia quedó enterrado como no pudo ser la representación de este.

¿Qué tal?

Bien, bien, creo que me va mucho mejor hacer fics cortitos. Ya saben, con mini capítulos. Creo que me dan la libertad de hacerlo rápido y conciso, además siento que así no me equivoco mucho —o es, tal vez, solo un idea mía…—.

En fin, espero que les guste esta parte.

P.D: Yarala es muy bueno saber que te gustó mucho el anterior capítulo. Estoy viendo que tal vez las cosas sean feas, pero… ¡Tal vez sea solo una idea mía! De igual manera en el próximo capítulo se hablara un poco de lo que Hungría ha hecho. Ella será importante.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Japón._**

* * *

Dejó su té verde a su lado, mientras se giraba a ver a la persona que estaba parado frente a él. Dio un leve suspiro mientras se inclinaba levemente de modo de saludo, la cara de Japón prontamente se había transformado en una mueca que demostraba una emoción cercana al desagrado y molestia. Quizás su invitado inesperado pudo leer su expresión que raramente cambiaba, pero si se dio cuenta no pareció importarle.

China, por su parte, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo, China?

Tal vez debería regañarle por el poco recato de su parte, de venir a visitarle mientras él no lo esperaba. Japón estaba en vestimentas poco formales y adecuadas para recibir a alguien, su casa estaba en un desorden que le abrumaba y, además, estaba con una taza en la mano, sinceramente no quería invitarle nada a China. Pero sabiendo que la nación no venía a visitarlo solo porque así lo quisiera —hace muchos años que dejó de querer visitarlo para llevarse bien— Japón quería acabar con todo esto, de la manera más rápida y cortes posible.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que pasa en Europa-aru?

El tema no le sorprendió, por lo cual se limitó a asentir con calma y su mirada se enfocaba en las montañas algo cercanas. Todo el mundo hablaba de eso. De la muerte de Francia, la separación del Reino Unido, la locura de Inglaterra. Japón estaba ciertamente algo preocupado por él, ya que en algún momento se había llevado bien con Gran Bretaña, habían sido amigos.

Por eso se preguntaba sí…

—Esos jóvenes siempre se meten en problemas ¿eh? Nunca saben cuándo detener su pelea.

Japón no contesto ante eso, China parecía estar dando un discurso acerca de los niños nunca aprenden y no maduran. Mayormente Japón le habría invitado a retirarse llegados a ese punto, pero sabiendo que había un tema que quería tocar contuvo las ganas de botarlo educadamente y, pensando un poco en sus motivos, quiso dejar de dar vueltas y finalizar con la visita.

—Inglaterra no me ha llamado, si preguntas. No sé sus motivos exactos. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte en eso si es lo que…

—No he venido por eso —admitió de repente—. ¡Pero fue muy extraño-aru!, cuando vino a mi casa parecía con una cara de un fantasma. Daba cierto miedo. Se sentó frente a mí y me pidió hablar, pensaba que sería cosas de negocios o algo así. Por ese momento ya se rumoreaba que había contratado a ese otro chico, tal vez quería meterme a mí más a esa pelea sin sentido-aru. Pero me equivoque y fue raro.

—Quizás nunca los podremos entender del todo —asintió Japón luego de pensar un rato—. Pero yo creo que nadie puede comprender a Inglaterra-san. Italia me ha llamado y… esta igual de confundido.

—Las cosas podrían empeorar-aru.

—¿Para qué has venido a visitarme, China?

Hubo un rato de silencio, mientras China se rascaba la nunca con cierta calma. Japón agarró de nuevo su taza y tomó un sorbo de su té, contemplo el cielo por unos momentos y sintió aún ese dolor en su costado derecho. El _tsunami_ de ese último aún le punzaba.

—Es bueno no involucrarnos-aru. Algunos dicen que recibiste una llamada este último y… ¿No crees que estamos muy viejos para seguir con los juegos de los jóvenes?

Japón lo sabía, pero la llamada aún resonaba por su mente, tomó aire por un momento mientras traga la bebida caliente. Vio a China unos segundos y dijo lo que tanto quería decir desde que le vio:

—Le pediré, si solo es eso, que se retire.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que no uso mucho ni a Japón ni a China, así que tengo miedo. China sigue siendo el viejito que, a pesar de todo, quiere a los asiáticos. Solo no quiere que se involucren en esas cosas tontas de los jóvenes. A veces también se preocupa por Japón, así que la llamada es importante y mucho.

Japón por lo visto aún detesta a China por razones que nadie puede comprender, así que le molesta que le visite con ganas de hablar bien con él. Pero la educación de Japón le impide tan solo botarlo. Su casa tampoco estaba tan desordenada, solo que Japón es paranoico.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Italia del Sur._**

* * *

Cuando su hermano le había dicho que quería conquistar el territorio francés una vez que la inevitable muerte haga lo suyo, Romano lo había apoyado un poco, pero cuando le dijo sobre la nueva alianza con Alemania se negó rotundamente. Veneciano, sin embargo, no escuchó sus protestas y siguió con lo suyo como siempre, esta vez Italia del Sur no pudo contenerse con tan solo quejarse y, mientras su hermano se iba, fue con su gente.

Los sureños se levantaron molestos por el mal trato, por ser ignorados y, sobretodo, lo que había pasado en el anterior año. La ahora recordada fecha negra para Romano que fue nombrada como _«_ La limpieza del Norte». A pesar que Italia del Sur había llorado por ver tanta sangre derramada y el dolor era tan punzante, su hermano solo le encontró viéndole con cierta indiferencia que daba miedo.

Romano en ese mismo momento le iba a llamar a Veneciano, que se encontraba con la patata, quería informarle que él y su pueblo no podían soportarlo, que ahora iban a ser independientes. Que Italia quedaba dividida.

Ciertamente Romano estaba algo ansioso por informarle. _¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? ¿Qué diría tras eso?_ Pero mientras su mente divagaba entre esas preguntas, su celular vibró.

Contestó.

—¡Che, Napolitana!

Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que envíe a mi mafia a tu casa, cabrón de mierda?

—No me rompas las pelotas, boludo. Tampoco es para que te molestes así.

—Yo hago lo que me dé la gana, joder. ¿Para qué me llamas? Maldición, estoy ocupado ahora.

Por unos segundos escuchó diálogos en español en la otra línea, eran susurros rápidos que apenas entendía. Arqueó una ceja desconcertado con todo esto. ¿Para qué llamaba Argentina? ¿Con quién estaba? Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar por la tardanza, por fin el otro lado de la línea habló:

—¿Cómo va la situación ahí? ¿Es cierto que ese viejo de Inglaterra se le zafó un tornillo?

—Yo qué sé, maldición. No estoy metido en ninguno de esos líos.

—Napolitana… Tú estás en Europa, debes saber algo cabrón. Vamos ayuda con eso.

—¿Por qué debería? —gruñó—. Ni siquiera sé por qué preguntas. En tu casa debe haber periódicos que hablan todo el rato de eso. Además ¿Para qué te interesara?

Se escuchó un resoplido.

—Bueno, si en mi casa hay el rumor de las llamadas, en la tuya también se debió oír. Che, digamos que… Yo recibí _esa_ llamada.

Lo había oído, sí, de esas extrañas llamadas. La verdad es que nadie sabía muy bien de qué trataba, solo decían que alguien se comunicaba con las naciones para pedirle una cosa totalmente estúpida: unirse a esta absurda batalla. No sabía sí eso lo estaba haciendo su hermano o Alemania, pero Romano tenía cierta certeza de quién se trataba. Sobre todo ahora que sabía que Argentina y algún vecino suyo, habían sido avisados.

Pero la simple idea le hizo molestar más.

—Pensaba que eras más listo, idiota. Sería mejor que no te metas en estos asuntos.

—¿Crees que no sé qué sería una boludes hacer esto? Solo quiero que me digas como está la situación.

Se planteó la idea de mentirle o negarle a darle aquello, pues no quería que Argentina se meta en una guerra por las ambiciones tontas de algunas naciones. Pero sabía una cosa mucho más importante que, sin lugar a dudas, no podía omitir. Argentina era muy cercano a Francia. Quizás por eso se encontró diciendo todo lo que sabía.

—Inglaterra ha agarrado ciertas partes, casi todo el Norte de lo que era el territorio del bastardo del vino, como Normandía baja, Normandía Alta, Bretaña y dice que hoy quiere ir por la Ila-de-France, parece que pronto tendrá que enfrentarse con el bastardo de España, o quizás Bélgica. Aunque ese cejón parece que no le importa a cuantos deba enfrentar para agarrar ese territorio feo.

Silencio por unos segundos, luego algunos susurros e insultos, Romano para ese momento ya sabía con quien se encontraba Argentina.

—Te debo una huevon. Ah y espero que estés bien. Creo que ayer era el aniversario de la matanza que hubo. Sigo diciendo que si a mí me hubieran hecho eso, juro que le reventaba las bolas.

Romano asintió para sí solo y en vez de recordarle al latino que una vez ya había pasado algo similar pero mucho peor, solo dijo:

—Veras que le rompo las pelotas a mi hermano muy pronto.

Argentina solo rió.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bien quiero aclarar que me siento algo insegura con el manejo de Argentina, así que si algún argentino lee esto y dice "Hey, yo no habló de esta manera" o algo así, pues pido disculpas. No quiero insultar a alguien, he buscado en internet como hablan, sus modismos que, a pesar que Argentina es el vecino de donde vivo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo son.

Por otro lado tengo una pequeña… idea, en donde Argentina le dio un apodo algo tonto a Romano. ¿Alguien ha escuchado de la milanesa a la napolitana? Bueno, ese nombre es dado por los argentinos, sí, aquello no fue por algún Italia, es todo por ellos. Pero… ¿Por qué le llama a Romano, Napolitana? Bueno viendo históricamente Romano no debería llamarse así, sino Nápoles o Sicilia e Italia debería ser Milán o Florencia. A veces Romano habló de este hecho con Argentina. Así que… ¿Milán y Nápoles no se parecen mucho a milanesa napolitana? Argentina dando un toque cómico llama a Italia Milanesa y a Romano Napolitana, para que juntos sean milanesa a la napolitana. Su broma, sin embargo, no le agrada mucho a Romano.

El que está junto a él, quisiera que sea un secreto, pero… viendo los hechos me doy cuenta que no importa mucho que sepan quién es. Chile esta conjunto a Argentina. Ambos pelean mucho entre sí (la historia lo dice, no yo) y sí, ambos tuvieron la misteriosa llamada qué, y si puedo hacerlo pronto, sabrán de quien se trata.

Otra cosa… "La limpieza del Norte" no es otra cosa que los norteños comenzaron con una discriminación peor. En la actualidad la gente del Sur de Italia no puede conseguir trabajo en el Norte, porque ahí nadie los quiere, aunque eso también pasa en viceversa. El norte y el sur son muy distintos, se odian entre sí. De lo que habló es que en esta historia, hace poco, hubo una matanza tremenda en el Norte, donde mataron a muchos del sur. Alegando que solo estaban limpiando las calles de su ciudad.

Espero que les siga gustando.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ile-de-France_**

* * *

—Cuidad de la luz.

Ese fue el extraño saludo que Inglaterra le habría ofrecido y ante eso _, Ile-de-France_ , solo pudo fruncir un poco más cejas preguntándose el por qué decía aquellas palabras. Es verdad que Inglaterra fue el que le dio ese nombre, cuando sus pensadores brillaban y las primeras luces fueron instaladas. Francia por esa época estaba encantado por aquel apelativo tan lindo y, él, gustoso se lo quedó.

 _Ile-de-France_ , más conocido como París, cruzó las piernas y se en rectó mejor en la silla.

—Monsieur Inglaterra ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

París, mayormente, no era tranquilo. Tenía una actitud que molestaba muchas veces a sus vecinos, pero en ese mismo momento tenía los nervios de punta y por eso intentaba conservar la calma. Vio como Inglaterra solo cerraba sus ojos mientras daba un sorbo de su taza, parecía sereno, algo pálido y con grandes ojeras. Cuando Gran Bretaña tragó, París pudo notar como le parecía doler hacer ese simple acto.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Cuidarte.

—¿Cuidarme? ¿Agarrando a mis tierras, a mis pobladores y teniéndome como tu colonia?

París ahí frunció el ceño molesto y contuvo el aliento por un momento, para evitar estallar en un ira ciega. Ahora ya era libre, independiente. Tenía tanto por vivir ahora que era una nación, pero justo cuando intentaba mantenerse a flote —tenía dificultades— aparecía Inglaterra en su casa, con un simple ejército. El muy maldito hasta se había servido té y sentado en su casa con un semblante serio.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto con esa actitud prepotente y arrogante. Con esa misma se había negado a ayudar a Francia cuando este le había pedido. Aún recuerda la discusión que se tuvo ese día, Francia más enojado que nunca y gritando varias veces, desesperado, molesto. A pesar de todo, Francia de alguna manera logró mantener la compostura, retirar la súplica de ayuda que hace poco daba y colgar el teléfono como si se tratase de otra discusión más.

Jamás olvidara que, después de esa llamada, los ojos de Francia se encontraban vacíos y le vieron inexpresivo. "No nos ayudara" le dijo y en ese momento sintió como Francia se iba destrozando poco a poco —las revueltas de Normandía y Borgoña lo herían cada vez más— y que estaban tocando fondo. Francia se fue a su cuarto, París se dio cuenta que debía tomar una decisión: Seguir estando así de mal o separarse.

Sabía lo que significaba que _él_ se separa.

—No —Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa— Yo… no te mantendré como colonia, tampoco tocare a tu pueblo. Solo… Quiero ayudarte —París aún le veía incrédulo— Quiero ayudar a Francia.

Ese nombre pronunciado por un demacrado Inglaterra le hizo quedar en seco. _¿Cómo?_ Por un segundo se sintió mal, por otro se volvió a enojar.

—Francia ha muerto.

Inglaterra bajo la mirada por un rato, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita que los separaba, mantuvo el silencio por un tiempo que pareció eterno y luego, levantando la mirada, le dijo:

—No, no lo está.

* * *

 _París significa cuidad de la luz, se dice que los ingleses le dieron este nombre._

* * *

París le dice a Inglaterra " _Monsieur"_ porque es la costumbre. Mayormente las ciudades están acostumbradas a tratar así a las naciones y como hace menos de un año Francia murió —por lo cual él es independiente hace poco— aún se le queda con ese apelativo.

Por cierto, he estado viendo un millón de veces el mapa de Francia para dar algunas aclaraciones y… según vi, Ile-de-France, la capital de la cuidad, es Paris. Por lo cual… bueno, yo misma me confundo con eso, pero por eso le pongo a Ile-de-France como París, es más simple y corto. Tampoco sabía que había dos Normandías, pensaba que solo había una. Pero si todo lo que he investigado es solo un mero error, agradecería que me lo hagan saber.

En fin… quiero decir que… todo lo que iba diciendo que muy posiblemente que las cosas empeorarían o así, quizás no se cumpla. Al ver todo este tipo de acontecimientos y la lógica de las naciones, podrían acabar con "algo malo va a pasar…" pero no sabes cuándo. A lo que quiero llegar es… no se decepcionen si no pasa nada tan malo. Otra cosa… Austria aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

 _P.D: Yarala, querida, deseo informarte una pequeña cosa, tu amada Hungría aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te siga gustando._


	11. Chapter 11

**_¿Qué hizo él?_**

* * *

—¿Aceptó?

Inglaterra salió de la casa de París con un semblante serio, no respondió y siguió caminado. Suiza resopló y comenzó a andar con el mutismo cada vez más común. A decir verdad estaba acostumbrado al silencio, mayormente se sentía a gusto con ello, pero con la situación actual y las rarezas de Inglaterra, sentía que debían hablar, debía saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Gran Bretaña no hablaba para nada, solo decía acerca de su ferviente deseo de conseguir las tierras francesas y luego, una vez que las tenía, hablaba con ellos y… no sabía qué les pedía, no entendía que cosa les decía para que cada uno de ellos acabara tan molesto. Normandía Alta le había agarrado del cuello y jurado matarlo, Suiza tuvo que detener el acto antes que pasara a mayores. Inglaterra no dijo ni una silaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

—No, no lo hizo.

En ese momento el británico dejó de caminar y tomó aire por la boca. Suiza sabía que el estado de Inglaterra se deterioraba cada día y no sabía porque seguía con eso. Era el suicidio más raro que había visto.

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero calló cuando su compañero comenzó a toser. De nuevo, esto no era nada anormal. Que la sangre salga de su boca y el dolor que parecía sentir en la garganta. Común, tan estúpidamente común que Suiza se preguntaba si debía continuar con esto.

—¿Estas bien?

El inglés asintió un par de veces y luego se puso en marcha. Era tan terco, sin decir nada de lo que le pasaba, pareciendo serio y estable, pero Suiza sabía que se estaba matando —tenía un temblor en las manos tan consistente que le hacía pensar que ni un arma podría agarrar— y, a pesar de todo el dinero dado, le hacía pensar que esto no podía seguir así. Inglaterra debía rendirse.

—¿Qué estas buscando?

—¿De qué hablas?

No era de su incumbencia, pero…

—Inglaterra, te estoy ayudando, pero quiero saber qué demonios estamos haciendo.

La serenidad de Inglaterra se derrumbó en ese mismo momento, mientras detenía el paso de nuevo y no se atrevía a verlo.

—Yo solo… —tomó aire—. Quiero cumplir una promesa.

—¿Promesa?

—Sí —hace un sonido ronco—. Además quiero probar algo importante. Quiero saber si todo lo que pienso es correcto.

Levantó una ceja curiosa, pero no tuvo que preguntar más. Inglaterra parecía listo para decir su plan de una vez por todas. De alguna manera eso logró que Suiza pensara que, si era un suicidio, debía ayudarlo a cumplirlo.

* * *

Ahora, llegado a este punto, voy a hacer un cronograma de los hechos:

 ** _Muerte de Francia:_** 14 de Febrero. _(Primer capítulo)._

 ** _Movilización de España_** : 16 de Febrero. _(Segundo capítulo)._

 ** _Movilización de Italia y Alemania:_** Fue un año o más tiempo antes de la muerte de Francia. _(Segundo capítulo)._

 ** _Movilización Bélgica:_** 25 de Febrero. _(Segundo capítulo)._

 ** _Movilización de Inglaterra:_** 24 de Marzo. _(Parte del segundo capítulo, continúa en el tercer capítulo)._

 ** _El préstamo de China:_** 26 de Marzo. _(No hay capítulo, pero más o menos por el tercer capítulo)._

 ** _Suiza es contratado:_** 30 de Marzo. (Tercer capítulo).

 ** _Estados Unidos habla con Canadá:_** 14 de Agosto. _(Cuarto capítulo)._

 ** _Capítulo cinco:_** En medio de su batalla, técnicamente es por los principios de Agosto.

 ** _La parte de Hungría:_** 14 de Agosto. _(Capítulo seis)._

 ** _Capítulo siete:_** 11 de Febrero.

 ** _Japón recibe la llamada:_** 15 de Agosto/ **_China lo visita:_** 20 de Agosto _(Capítulo ocho)._

 ** _Romano pide la separación de Italia:_** 20 de Agosto. _(Capítulo nueve)._

 ** _Inglaterra va a hablar con París:_** 20 de Agosto _(capítulo diez)._

Bien, es eso hasta aquí. Lo que quiero que vean es que las cosas están pasando muy rápido, en realidad ni siquiera pasó un año de la muerte de Francia y parece que todo se moviliza bastante de prisa. En Agosto está pasando muchas cosas…

En fin, con este pequeño foque de acontecimientos pongo por fin los planes de hacer lo que quiero. Diré fechas… aun no sé si diré el año, temo mucho hacerlo, pero ahora tendrá todo un orden especifico. Los capítulos no cambiaran, seguirán siendo cortos y con otros personajes. También quiero aclarar que este capítulo es especial para mí, ya que es la primera vez que se repite el personaje a la hora de narrar la historia (Inglaterra no cuenta, él es el principal) por lo que quiero decir que los otros personajes podrán volver a narrar su parte, pero también aparecerán nuevos.

He estado leyendo muchas noticas este último y… Creo que ahora soy lo suficientemente capas de aclarar muchos hechos… pero eso se verá luego.

Ahora mismo estoy queriendo poner el otro capítulo donde, eso sí, aparecerá Austria.

Estaba pensando que está historia podría acabar en el capítulo 20… veremos sí se puede o se alarga.

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que les siga gustando.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Austria._**

* * *

Austria había esperado, para cuando le abrieran la puerta, ver a la mujer de cabello castaño tan tranquila como siempre. Hace mucho tiempo que Austria no había visto a Hungría y, la verdad, es que ni él sabía el por qué de este hecho.

La separación entre ellos había comenzado desde que fueron obligados a nunca más aliarse, pero su alejamiento ahí fue casi escaso hasta que… Hungría simplemente dejó de visitarlo. Austria nunca preguntó, pero tenía cierta curiosidad de saber la razón por la cual ella había preferido tan solo quedarse en su casa y no salir por un buen tiempo.

Pero ese día lluvioso había querido ir a visitarla de nuevo. Ver como se encontraba y hablar por un buen rato. Sin embargo cuando se abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que nada de lo que quería hacer se cumpliría.

Hungría tenía el pelo atado por una coleta, su traje militar puesto. Llevaba armas en su cinturón y una expresión seria. Al verlo se había dignado a simplemente dar una mueca confundida, pero frunciendo levemente el ceño. Austria se aclaró la garganta, luego de salir de la sorpresa.

—Hungría, buenas tardes.

Ella dudo un rato, con un silencio incómodo.

—Buenas tardes, Austria. Em… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visitarte. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Ahora no puedo —dijo casi de inmediato—. Quiero decir, no me desagrada, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupada.

—¿Problemas de nuevo con Rumania?

—No… son… diferentes problemas con otra gente.

Austria vio la seriedad en la cara de Hungría y, a pesar que debía aceptar que su visita tendría que ser para otra ocasión, no se movió de su sitio. Eso se debía a la tormenta que parecía cada vez más cercana y el miedo a quedar mojado.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Hungría no parecía estar feliz con la intromisión de Austria, parecía molesta por las preguntas, sin embargo contestó:

—¿Escuchaste sobre las llamadas?

—Oh, sí, claro que sí.

—Bueno… —ella pareció dudar un rato.

—No me digas que te llamó.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No, de hecho, soy yo la que hace las llamadas.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa era evidente y la incertidumbre también— ¿Por qué?

Hungría por fin salió del pórtico, cerró su puerta sus espaldas y le sonrió. Parecía la chica de antaño, pero Austria pudo ver claramente como ella tan solo quería acabar con la conversación.

—Quiero ayudar a alguien. De igual forma ¿Te ayudo a volver a casa?

Austria hizo una mueca, pero no protesto nada ya que, de hecho, la había ido a _«_ visitar _»_ para eso.

* * *

 ** _Fecha: 20 de Agosto._**

¿Qué tal?

A verdad es que el manejo de Austria se me hace algo… complicado, pero me gusta la idea que se pierda y cuando encuentre la casa de alguien diga que fue a "visitarlo". Sí, Austria con las ganas de no aceptar que se pierde fácilmente.

Ahora bien, Hungría ciertamente se distancio de Austria tras saber de la muerte de Prusia, esto se debe porque cada vez que ella hablaba con Austria sobre Prusia, este solo insultaba a la nación, por lo que ella se sentía molesta. Gracias a eso, sin embargo, Hungría mejoró relaciones con Alemania.

La cuestión que quiero aclarar también es que, bueno, Hungría le dice que ella hace las llamadas a Austria por el simple hecho que quiere decirle a alguien que ella está organizando todo. Quiere que todos lo sepan ahora que… todo está preparado. Hungría hará visitas, jajaja.

Ahora bien, quero decir que con esto doy comienzo a las mejores o peores partes (véanlo como quieran). El próximo capítulo (si no me equivoco) será de Italia y Alemania. Quería meter a ellos dos hace mucho tiempo ¡Por fin podré!

Espero que les guste.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Italia del Norte._**

* * *

Italia sintió una herida en su costado, cerca de las costillas. Era una dolencia leve, pero de a poco comenzó a molestar más y más. Al pasar cinco minutos comprendió que algo malo estaba pasando.

Cuando una nación sentía dolor en su cuerpo podía significar cualquier cosa, desde el asesinato de un ciudadano hasta algo peor. Los estados estaban acostumbrado a sentir punzadas de vez en cuando, pero ese sufrimiento no duraba demasiado y si lo hacía significaba que las cosas empeoraban.

—¡Alemania! —chilló.

El germano se acercó a él algo apresurado, Italia se encontraba botado en el suelo tocándose el lugar afectado y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me duele, ve~. Me duele mucho.

De inmediato el rubio se agachó y le revisó. Italia temblaba de miedo por ese daño tan persistente, algo de verdad malo estaba pasando por su casa, pero… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ataque terrorista? ¿Masacre? Sin evitarlo lloró a todo pulmón y abrazó a Alemania.

—Vas a estar bien —susurró el alemán.

En ese preciso momento el celular de Italia vibró y cuando lo sacó para ver de qué trataba, sonrió:

—¡Es Romano! —dijo muy contento, desbloqueando el aparato para leer el texto que le envió— De seguro que él está preocupado por…

La sonrisa de Italia desapareció y después soltó el celular.

—¡Italia! ¡No debes botar así tu celular! —regañó Alemania, pero al ver la expresión vacía del otro suavizó su expresión. Vio como Veneciano fruncía un poco el entre cejo y se tocaba el costado con mucha fuerza. Volvió a llorar.

Alemania pensó que la situación de su casa estaba muy mal, que estaba pasando por algo aterrador o peligroso. Suspiró y torpemente acarició sus cabellos para calmarlo. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco más, Italia le vio a los ojos y exclamó:

—Es él…. Es él…

—Italia no te entiendo.

—Ese maldito es el causante de esto —señaló su costado—. Es él.

—¿Quién? ¿Inglaterra?

Italia del Norte sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, mientras seguía llorando.

—No. _Fratello. Fratello_ es el culpable. Él me mandó un mensaje que dice… —hipeó— Que Italia se está dividiendo. Alemania, Alemania. Lo está haciendo. Él me está dejando solo.

Antes que pueda responder a eso, un soldado apareció.

—Señor, con su permiso, vengo a informarle algo.

Por un momento dudo en responderle, Italia seguía llorando y agarrándole de la manga para evitar que se vaya. Pero no podía olvidar que estaban en algo serio ahora. Estaban aquí para proteger las tierras ganadas del loco de Inglaterra.

Aun estando de cuclillas le dijo que le diera la información.

* * *

 ** _Fecha: 21 de Agosto._**

¿A alguien más le dio pena mi pobre Italia?

Bueno cuando volví a leer el capítulo me dio mucha pena, pero no se puede cambiar.

El mensaje de Romano, técnicamente, tenía que aparecer en ese capítulo, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que no entraba, así que… bueno, solo diré que comienza así: "Sientes ese dolor, maldito. Es lo que mi casa está haciendo con la tuya". Romano está muy molesto, como se verá, pero también está ansioso por esto.

Pronto las cosas podrían empeorar para ellos dos.

En fin, Romano en el anterior capítulo quería llamarlo, pero no lo hizo ya que después de ver las movilizaciones que su gente estaba haciendo, decidió mandarle un mensaje.

Espero que les guste.

 _(PD: Yarala, querida, a mí también da pena Prusia, quisiera alguna vez escribir algo lindo de él…)_


	14. Chapter 14

**_España._**

* * *

Al verlo solo pudo darle una sonrisa burlona y decirle con toda la gracia del mundo un:

—Te ves patético.

Inglaterra levantó la vista, su mano aún tapaba su boca y la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos. Sin embargo solo le regalo una mirada que no demostraba ni miedo ni enojo, solo estaba seria, tal vez algo prepotente. España no pudo enojarse ante eso, ya que Inglaterra siempre fue así, pero le sorprendió que en su estado actual aún puedo aparentar estar tranquilo.

—Muy patético, hasta pienso que es abuso pelear contra ti.

Rió, mientras seguía apuntándole con el arma. Gran Bretaña sacó un pedazo de tele y limpió la sangre de su boca y mano, pero no dijo nada, no hizo más cosas. España pudo notar como había un arma en su cintura, pero también como su cara estaba tan pálida.

Inglaterra no tenía oportunidad contra él. Ahora España estaba bien en su economía, estaba en el top diez de fuerza militar, mientras que su oponente solo era una vieja historia. Su gloria pasada. Ahora mismo daba tanta pena, tanta lastima. España quería seguir molestándolo.

—¿Qué pasa Inglaterra? ¿Ya te moriste parado?

—¿Vas a disparar o no?

España se aseguró, primeramente, que Suiza estuviera en otro lado para tener la oportunidad perfecta para agarrar a Inglaterra. Pero ahora que lo tenía así, se sentía muy fuerte y con tantas ganas de saber las respuestas que todos querían conseguir.

Con la suficiente confianza bajo el arma y se acercó a él.

—Bueno, creo que antes de ganar todo esto, quiero hablar contigo ¿Te parece? Dime por qué haces tanto alboroto sabiendo que si sigues así podrías morir.

Inglaterra no bajo la mirada y lo veía directo a los ojos. Estaba frunciendo un poco las cejas, pero no dijo nada. España resopló.

—Vamos, habla conmigo. Quiero saber por qué quieres el territorio de Fran. Tú jamás pareciste interesado en esto.

Nada. Inglaterra parecía querer matarlo con el mutismo.

—Como amigo de Fran, al menos dime algo.

En ese momento logró una reacción. Gran Bretaña frunció las cejas y pudo notar el enojo tan claramente que por un momento le recordó a esa potencia mundial. Aquella con la que había peleado tantas veces, pero había perdido su poder por algo tan tonto como el Brexit. Desde que Reino Unido se había ido de la Unión Europea, la decadencia comenzó su camino. Mientras este se sostenía en Francia para no bajar tanto, no notó como la EU iba cayendo y con esto, también el mismo Francia.

Inglaterra se había aislado y perdido su poder, pero ahora, por un segundo le recordó a la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo, y eso hizo que agarrara el arma en un por si acaso.

—¿Tú? ¿Amigo de la rana? Tú tan solo eres un idiota hipócrita, que llora por su muerte y luego agarra sus territorios.

—Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

El enojo de Inglaterra pareció no desaparecer y con eso España se encontró desconcertado. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, pero fue cortado.

—Pues yo también lo estoy haciendo. Este territorio siempre tuvo que ser mío y ahora lo reclamo.

España revolvió los ojos, parecía que los rumores eran ciertos e Inglaterra se había vuelto tonto. No pudo evitar volver a ver la sangre que había caído al piso y la cara demacrada que tenía. Hacer todo esto por un capricho no era bueno, era muy estúpido.

Cansado de eso, de nuevo le apuntó con el arma.

—Bien, bueno, supongo que tu sueño de tener el territorio quedara perdido.

España sonreía grande, mientras que Inglaterra suavizo sus facciones y volvió a estar tan serio como en un principio, hasta se dignó a darle una leve sonrisa.

—No, claro que no. Este territorio será mío.

—¿Recuerdas que yo tengo un arma y tú no? Ya gané yo.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación y eso hizo que España frunciera el ceño. ¿Sería una trampa?

—¿Has escuchado las noticias?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—Que Italia se separa. La verdad no sé cómo va tu relación con el mocoso de Romano, pero si sigue siendo como antes, supongo que deberías saber que mientras te metías en lugares donde no te llamaban, tu subordinado la estaba pasando muy mal.

En ese momento abrió los ojos grande y bajo el arma de nuevo. ¿Italia se separaba? ¿Hace cuánto que pasaba eso? ¿Por qué Romano no le había contado?

Su mente comenzó a rondar en preguntas y cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que tenía una navaja en el cuello. Suiza lo había agarrado, mientras que Inglaterra tenía otro ataque de tos.

España maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Eso es injusto! Me distrajiste.

Suiza aumento la presión del cuchillo sobre su cuello, mientras decía:

—Vuelves a hablar y mueres.

Cuando Inglaterra dejó de toser, lo vio y aun con manchas de sangre tan evidente se las arregló para verse triunfante.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato, España?

* * *

 _Brexit: Se refiere a Reino Unido queriendo separarse de la Unión Europea. Viene de Bretaña mezclada con "exit", que significa salida. En la actualidad aún está en proceso, pero tiene plazo a finalizar con los trámites hasta el 29 de Marzo de 2020._

* * *

 ** _Fecha: Septiembre 24._**

Primero que nada, feliz día de San Valentía atrasado, muy, pero muy atrasado.

El punto débil de España siempre fue Romano, hay que aceptarlo.

Bien, técnicamente esta parte tenía que ser narrada por Inglaterra, pero mi hermana, a la que le dedico esta historia, me dijo que quería que fuera por parte de España, cosa que cumplí… Aunque también quiso que ponga sobre Gibraltar, cosa que no pude (no entraba).

En fin, en la parte de Inglaterra se iba hablar de su mal estado y de cosas también importantes, un dato que no sé si podré ponerlo luego, así que lo digo aquí: Inglaterra tiene un dolor de cabeza y su visión está medio nubloso, también tiene un temblor muy persistente en sus manos (pero ese es ya hace mucho tiempo, desde el segundo capítulo) por lo cual él no puede, ni de broma, usar un arma.

Aquí está, también, cierta explicación de las cosas. Espero que les siga gustando, no leemos pronto.

 _(P.D: Yarala, es muy bueno leerte cada vez. Te prometo que me pondré al día en tu fic también. Otra cosa, lo que me constaste de un hijo que le dice a su padre que en una guerra nadie nada, es interesante, porque es totalmente cierto. En fin, a mí también me duele mucho lo que le pasó a Italia, Romano se está pasando. Bueno, espero que te guste.)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bélgica**_

* * *

Bélgica no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo tranquila. Al saber que Francia —alguien que quería mucho— ya había muerto, se sintió fatal. En primer lugar eso significaba la total desaparición de la Unión Europa, puesto que una de las columnas más importantes cayó y Alemania jamás podría hacerlo solo. Y, en segundo lugar, sintió un gran peso en su espalda, que solo lo atribuía a la preocupación de la situación actual.

Su hermano, que no estaba para nada interesado en conquista de Francia, le dijo que si quería guardar y salvar partes del territorio galo, lo hiciera con inteligencia y frivolidad.

«Ahora serán tuyos y puedes hacerlos trabajar y que te den dinero», esas fueron sus palabras más precisas.

Ella ya sabía que obtener ciertos lugares le iba a beneficiar de cualquier manera, pero, lo que quería secretamente era tomar las tierras ahora sin nombre —o sin uno muy importante— y dárselas a su hermano, quien corría peligro de muerte.

Holanda estaba bien económicamente, se había mantenido pese a los años, sin embargo el mar era el peor problema que enfrentaba su hermano. La temperatura seguía subiendo y con ello ocasionaba que los polos se derritieran, logrando que el mar subiera. Los _Países Bajos_ corrían riesgo*.

Ella ya estaba planeando todo eso y, por eso, en un principio su conquista fue pasiva y un poco brusca. Hasta que… Inglaterra se metió.

Hasta ese momento no se lo había encontrado, pero sentía que si le veía la cara le iba a golpear hasta que pidiera piedad. Ella estaba enojada con él y no era por el peligro de robarle lo que ella había logrado tener, sino por su ambición sin sentido.

¡Esos territorios eran de Francia!

¿Para qué quería meterse él?

Inglaterra dejó la UE por propia decisión, nadie le obligó a hacerlo. Por ello se hundió en la soledad y hasta ese momento no pudo salir a la superficie. Y tener las tierras de Francia no le haría más popular, no le haría hacer más amigos. Seguiría estando solo.

…y eso es lo que se merecía. Seguir solo y sin ayuda.

Ella recuerda que su vecino una vez le llamó, tan solo le habló de su día y de cosas banales. Bélgica intentó sacarle más información, intentar sacar el tema de su problema económico que todo el mundo sabía, pero que él negaba tener. Sin embargo, de los labios de ese hombre testarudo solo salió un:

—He descubierto que un enemigo, siempre lo será hasta el final.

Ella lo entendió, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su tono al decir esas palabras. Agrio, seco y, sobretodo, molesto; aunque ella pudo descubrir cierta tristeza. Ya no era la voz normal de la Francia que conocía.

¡Inglaterra no tenía el derecho a reclamar las tierras de Francia!

—Inglaterra no tiene el derecho de hacer algo en Europa —Murmuró molesta, mientras veía a su ejército y le daba órdenes.

* * *

 _ **Fecha: 20 de Septiembre.**_

* * *

 _Los Países Bajos corrían riesgo*._ Cuando los polos deshielen —gracias al calentamiento global— Los Países Bajos corren riesgo de ser Atlantis, o sea de acabar bajo el agua. Como sabrán Holanda está bajo el nivel del mar y por ello al crecer los mares estos pueden ser los más afectados.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bien, la verdad es que ni yo misma me esperaba que Bélgica tomara este papel, son cosas que pasan y que nadie puede detener.

Ella es dulce y todo lo que sea, pero de alguna manera parece la más villana de la historia…, cosa rara, pero bueno.

En fin, lamento mucho el retraso. Comienzo la vida universitaria y, con ello, la falta de… tiempo o imaginación para hacer la historia. Creo que es más imaginación, aun no ando muy ocupada por la universidad —supongo que muy pronto moriré… lo sé— así que lamento la tardanza y espero que aún les guste.

Nos leemos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Canadá**

* * *

—¿Y bien?

Su hermano siquiera lo miró y siguió lanzando la pelota al aire, atrapándola como lo había hecho ya tantas veces. Canadá apretó los labios y tomó algo de aire antes de repetir:

—¿Ya lo pensaste?

El único sonido que tenía como respuesta fue la de la pelota, chocando con el guante de béisbol.

Por un momento el otro norteamericano pensó que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, puesto que ya había estado sufriendo más de un siglo donde su hermano siquiera le tenía algo de consideración. Así que se planteó que era una empresa inútil hablar con su hermano en ese momento, que era mejor rendirse y dejar las cosas tal y como siempre había sido…

Pero, al darse cuenta, de nuevo, de su tan poca relevancia, apretó más el agarre que tenía a Kumajiro y siquiera notó los quejidos que este mandaba. Se supo enojado, tan molesto que ni siquiera se comparó con lo que ocurrió años atrás*. Empero no gritó como su mente dictaba que lo hiciera, sino que tan solo se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

 _«¡Hoy es el último día! —le gritaba su mente ya ansiosa y desesperada por la acciones de su gemelo— ¡Si no quiere ayudar, al menos que lo diga!_ _»_

En el antaño Canadá solo hubiera regresado a su casa y lidiar con este problema más tarde, o quizás suspiraría resignado y esperaría que dejara el juego de la pelota, o… hubiera hecho todo menos acercarse a su hermano, agarrar la pelota que aún estaba en el aire y lanzarla lo más lejos posible. Por unos segundos notó la sorpresa reflejada en Estados Unidos, ya que su juego había desaparecido muy rápidamente y que la bola de béisbol había salido volando ferozmente.

Cuando la expresión desapareció, se fijó al fin en su hermano. Ambos se vieron y conformaron un silencio sepulcral. Ni EUA abrió la boca para hablar, ni Canadá insistió en la pregunta por unos largos segundos. Y cuando uno de ellos intentó conformar una conversación, fue cortado con brusquedad.

—¡Ayudaras o no!

En su cabeza, por un fugaz momento, quiso pensar que no lo dijo tan groseramente como lo escuchó, pero aquello era un tranquilizante para la aún pasiva nación. Su hermano parpadeó por unos momentos y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso era todo? ¿Querías tan solo preguntarme eso?

Con toda la molestia posible, se levantó de su silla y quiso ver a donde se había ido su distracción. Canadá temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero a diferencia de muchas otras veces, en esta ocasión su sentimiento de ira logró soltar una voz que hasta el desconocía, pero supo que la quería. Ya sin sentir esa limitación del volumen de su voz, tomó a su hermano de las solapas y como nunca antes se hizo oír.

—Sí, eso era todo. Ahora responde ¿Ayudaras o no? Si no lo vas a hacer, entonces sigue aquí lamentándote la perdida contra China*. Qué yo ayudaré sea como sea, porque para mí ellos sí importan.

Su hermano quedó petrificado en su lugar, sin siquiera procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Ante ese mutismo Canadá tan solo lo soltó y decidió irse. Más molesto que nunca, decidido como siempre deseo estarlo.

Mientras salía de la casa de su hermano, pensó que… tal vez en serio China dio el pasó a una de las grandes cosas que había esperado: Ya se había acabado la época de Estados Unidos, ahora podía venir cualquiera que quisiera a luchar por el trono. Con cierta felicidad de haber enfrentado al tonto de su hermano, pensó que ahora podía ser su turno de ayudar a las personas que quería ayudar, que…

 _«Ahora es el turno de Canadá»_

—¿Quién eres? —balbuceó Kumajiro, al verlo. 

—Soy… El que ayudará a Inglaterra, Francia y si es posible intentaré llegar a ser una potencia mundial.

* * *

 _Se supo enojado, tan molesto que ni siquiera se comparó con lo que ocurrió años atrás*_. Bueno, lo que pasa aquí es que en la actualidad Canadá se peleó con Estados Unidos por los aranceles aplicados. Canadá que se había mantenido callado lo demandó. A mi punto de ver estaba muy molesto.

 _Si no lo vas a hacer, entonces sigue aquí lamentándote la perdida contra China*_ , lo que pasa es que Estados Unidos sigue dolido por ser vencido por China… En la actualidad —sí, de nuevo— hay una guerra comercial entre ambos países y Estados Unidos parece querer tomar cualquier movimiento necesario para detener a China.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Ya lo sé, lo sé, desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que la Universidad me come todo lo que hago este último. Además que… quiero organizar bien todos estos avances.

En fin, basta de excusas y espero que les guste está capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

PD: Yarala, querida, lo siento mucho por no poder hacer nada de lo que prometo. Ando totalmente desaparecida en fanfiction. Espero que me sigas leyendo. Espero leerte pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hungría.**

* * *

…No fue la situación que ella esperó.

Inglaterra tenía las manos apretadas en un trozo de tela roja, Suiza tenía un arma entre sus manos y España estaba sentado, viéndolos con despreció, pero sin intención aparente de querer irse. Hungría tragó saliva, levantando las manos para decirles que no era una enemiga a temer.

Una vez ella se sentó, España botó un suspiro.

—Bien, como sea. Acabando con esto, si les doy todos los territorios que eran de Francisco, no lo vuelvo a intentar… ¿Me dejaran ir? ¿Tan solo así? Eso es estúpido.

Inglaterra rió en ese momento.

— _Spain_ , tú eres aquí el único estúpido. Además es fácil de debatir las propuestas que estamos dando y mientras más tardemos, más tiempo Romano estará solo en su pelea por la separación. Así que… ¿Qué decides? Seguiremos discutiendo esto más tiempo o…

—Vale —gruñó— ¡Vale! Entonces acepto esto, aunque aún me parece tonto.

Hungría aún sin entender nada, dio una mirada a Suiza, quien parecía un poco cansado; este no le devolvió la mirada. Ella volvió su vista a Gran Bretaña y lo encontró sonriendo. El color de su piel no era tan blanca como todos habían informado, tampoco tenía un rostro demacrado como contaban. Lo vio estando bien y actuando como cuando era un pirata.

Pestañó repetidas veces, estando desconcertada con lo visto y…

—Me parece bien, pero antes de que te vayas, si es que vuelves a esta tierra…

—¿Me mataras?

—No, no a ti. Puedes irte.

España frunció el ceño de inmediato, pero aun con su mutismo decidió irse. Una vez se fue, por fin los ojos verdes se cruzaron con ella —notó ahí lo apagados que estaban— y la sonrisa en su rostro murió, como su apariencia de estar bien.

—¿Y bien, a qué se debe esta visita?

Hungría vio lo algo tenso que estaba Suiza, por el contrario Inglaterra parecía no tener ni una pisca de preocupación en su rostro. Ella dudo por unos segundos, la situación no era para nada lo que había esperado y ciertamente no creía que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

—Bueno… Vengo a preguntarte cómo esta todo.

—¿Con un traje militar? —Cuestionó Suiza.

—Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero hablarte Inglaterra… Quiero ayudarte.

—Ayudarme… ¿En qué?

—Yo creo que es obvio. Sé que estas mal, que no podrás hacerlo solo y…

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Se puede decir que también busco un beneficio propio —de inmediato Gran Bretaña frunció el ceño— Pero no quiero quitarte las tierras, no quiero nada de Francia… tan solo debilitar un poco a otra nación y ver si mi plan funciona. Se puede decir que… quizás sé tu intención y quiero también intentarlo.

Suiza levantó una ceja, receloso de sus palabras, pero Inglaterra —como para proclamar que todo lo visto hasta ahora era una mentira— comenzó a toser de manera brusca. Al calmarse ella pudo notar que en su piel había cierto polvo para tener color. Gran Bretaña estaba mal, tal y como ella esperaba.

—De igual forma informe de este plan a algunas personas dispuestos a ayudarte, muchos me respondieron hace poco y…

—Me niego. No quiero ayuda.

Esa no fue la respuesta que espero escuchar.

* * *

 **Fecha:** **24 de Septiembre.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, como sea. Inglaterra está mal y… vaya, aquí cambian mis planes por completo. ¿Por qué Inglaterra tiene que ser tan terco? A saber, a saber…

Siempre sopese en esta respuesta de Inglaterra, por lo cual tome ciertas precauciones para este punto. Como nuestro querido Arthur es alguien que prefiere hacer las cosas solo —ideología de isla— acabe por pensar en que no pude aceptar porque sí. Es tonto y testarudo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Puede que mucho estén muy confundidos con la respuesta que Inglaterra me hizo dar, pero… ya se verá como se acomodara la cosa.

P.D: Este fic no acabara en veinte capítulos, pero tal vez si en treinta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Portugal.**

* * *

Portugal jugó levemente con el lápiz, mientras ponía su otra mano en la barbilla. ¡Qué decisión más difícil! En ese momento y también un poco influenciado por España, Portugal no estaba tan bien que se diga, es más hace más de seis meses España le sonrió arrogante y proclamó que sean uno de nuevo. Basta decir que le tuvo cierto miedo como en antaño.

Suspirando algo molesto, se desordenó los cabellos largos mientras seguía viendo el papel que tenía enfrente. Ayudar a Inglaterra como lo había hecho por tanto siglos* era algo que deseaba, pero que quizás proclamaría su final y la posible sublevación ante España.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo tomó el celular entre sus manos, pensando en llamar a Macao, quién pese al trascurrir de los años, seguía visitándolo periódicamente. Se detuvo casi en el acto, pensando que China podría contestar el teléfono antes y preguntar a qué se debería esa llamada. A Portugal no le agradaba demasiado China…

Suspiró levemente. Quería ayudar a Inglaterra, pero si entraba en la guerra directamente debería enfrentarse a España, no podía hacerlo. Estaba tan atrapado como lo estaba siempre. Era como estar siempre entre la espada y el mar. Dando un ligero suspiro, su superior le vio a los ojos, esperando una respuesta rápida… —había pasado como doce horas o más…— cuando Portugal viendo el estado de su economía y pensando en su alianza fuerte con Inglaterra se levantó.

—No creo que sea bueno entrar en guerra —Comenzó a decir a la junta que estaba muy aburrida de esperar— Sin embargo dejarlo así nomás, sería romper la alianza de siglos que tenemos con ese país…

—Inglaterra ya no puede ser de ayuda —reclamó uno de los mandatarios— Está en un estado económico tan bajo que es posible que caiga. Creo que es el momento perfecto para romper alianzas.

Algunas otras personas asintieron ante eso.

—Pero él es mi amigo —protestó la madre patria— No podemos dejarlo morir solo.

—No vamos a permitir que mueras por él.

Portugal hizo una mueca, disgustado. Sin embargo algo dentro de él también le decía que era una mala idea. Ayudarlo se volvió problemático, ya desde un tiempo darle la mano era un lío.

—¿Siquiera podemos ayudarlo dando provisiones o algo así?

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, teniendo los números en sus mentes.

Portugal hizo un puchero, mientras en su celular mandó un mensaje a Hungría que decía: «Hey… No creo que quieran ayudar. Lo siento. Dile a Inglaterra que se cuide». Después de eso, hizo una mueca. La reunión aún no había cesado, ahora iban a hablar si unirse con España era lo correcto o no.

* * *

 **20 de Septiembre.**

* * *

 _Ayudar a Inglaterra como lo había hecho por tanto siglos*_ Yo creo que muchos lo saben, pero igual lo digo. Inglaterra y Portugal tienen la alianza más larga de la historia.

* * *

¿Creyeron que morí? Pues sí, un poco.

Hace un buen tiempo que ando de vacaciones —vamos, en la Universidad ando medio muerta— pero cuando quería empezar a escribir… se me arruinó la computadora. Estuve tan frustrada como escritora que… comencé a organizar mis ideas. Es decir… quizás ya tengo planeado como va a acabar esta historia —si todo sale bien acabará en el capítulo 30. También lo hice de otras historias… ¿Alguien conoce mis historias "La madriguera del conejo", "Batracotoxina", "Poesía del ayer" y… "Hielo quebradizo"? Pues…, ya lo sé, nadie, pero igual. Ya tengo planificado casi todas ellas, por lo tanto es muy posible que lo haga rápido esas historias.

Sin más que decir, las cosas avanzan. Espero que les guste.


	19. Chapter 19

**China**

* * *

—¿Qué opinas de Europa-aru?

—¿La verdad? Bueno… me da pena que la muerte de Francia. Él fue amigo mío un tiempo, también un buen amante, así que… es una desgracia, pero ellos hacen demasiado lío cuando alguien muere.

—Es que son demasiado jóvenes, aru —suspiró China negando con la cabeza. Turquía río un poco.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Lo que pasa en Occidente se queda en occidente. ¿No será que en realidad te preocupas por Japón?

China suspiró cansado. Hace ya mucho tiempo había odiado tanto a Japón, y la verdad es que aún lo detestaba; pero… era parte de Asia y toda Asia ahora estaba unida. Lamentando la preocupación vana, tomó otro sorbo de té.

—Él se involucró en esa batalla sin sentido.

—¿Pero no te parece que lo hace para bien? Es decir, así demuestra lo fuerte que somos.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nosotros no necesitamos eso. Esa táctica de los occidentales… Japón solo fue por un cariño que le tiene a occidente. Es un tonto.

—Pero tú también le ayudaste.

—Solo económicamente… Además que él me rogó…

—Te gustó que lo hiciera —Sonríe—. Por fin tendremos algunas venganzas para occidente.

China asintió de manera tranquila, pero aún preocupado por los sucesos de Occidente. Esperaba que de alguna forma todos se murieran y Japón volviera a Asia para comportarse bien de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué piensa India acerca de esto? —Pregunta Turquía levantando una ceja.

—Quiere que muera Inglaterra, es lo único que me dijo.

La risa de Turquía inundó la casa. China comenzaba a pensar si matarlo también sería un buen plan.

* * *

 **Fecha: 20 septiembre.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inglaterra**

* * *

El sonido del celular vibró demasiado, y detestando el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía, contestó reconociendo el tono específico de quien llamaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sintió un cierto vacío al escuchar el silencio absoluto, por un momento argumentó que se trataba de un fantasma —que le llamaran no era tan raro, después de todo— pero al escuchar los gemidos discretos, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Queriendo evitar todo lo posible el tema que sabía que vendría —y de la realidad que negaba— tan solo contestó:

—¿Estas llorando?

—Inglaterra —habló de repente, aunque su voz seguía siendo ahogada— Oh, Inglaterra, cher, quiero decir que… quiero pedirte un favor.

Inglaterra apretó los labios, molesto con la actitud tan patética que había tenido su rival en ese momento. Con más fuerza agarró el celular y queriendo gritar su molestia, abrió la boca para blasfemar, mas no pudo.

Francia ya había perdido el tono de llanto y con la última fortaleza que tenía le dijo:

—Cuídalos. Es inevitable que muera, pero ellos no lo harán, seguirán con vida. Por eso… cuídalos. Por el odio que nos tenemos todo este tiempo, al menos cuida ese territorio que tanto detestaste.

—No pienso cumplir ese favor, rana —Gruñó.

—¡Moriré!, al menos…

—Deja de ser dramático, ambos sabemos que no lo harás.

—Lo haré, Angleterre, lo haré. ¿Así qué al menos podríamos dejar de pelear por esta ocasión?

Escuchó un bufido.

—Tú jamás morirás…

Y era verdad, Inglaterra se había estado repitiente la misma mentira por tantos años, por tantos meses. Diciendo siempre la misma frase.

..

Pero cuando Francia de verdad murió, las palabras que dijo le seguían como una sombra. Detrás de él, estaba ese argumento y el fantasma de un enemigo.

* * *

 **11 de Febrero.**


End file.
